


Make War, Not Love

by demiclar



Series: Destcember 2020 [19]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Amaya busts Edon out of prison but its not prison, Destcember 2020, Destcember Day 19, Stoneborn Order reimagined, misguided rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiclar/pseuds/demiclar
Summary: Amaya attempts to rescue Edon from the Fallen's clutches.[Part three of Fallen into Sin]
Series: Destcember 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037118
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fireteam Aadya





	Make War, Not Love

Amaya went into the caves alone. Six other Titans had come with her, three guarding the entrance, the other three had split from her after they’d entered the caves, Sarid taking the left side, the other two taking the right while she went into the middle passage alone.

So far, the attack had been smooth and without issue, the City Hawks had bombed the caves with light explosives, clearing the Fallen on the surface for them to follow up, racing into the caves while the four militia fighters found their sniping perches and watched their backs. They had fifteen minutes in the caves, if they couldn’t find Edon, they’d retreat and regroup, which meant Amaya had to be fast.

She moved down the corridor as swiftly as she dared, a silenced sidearm in her hands. She’d had to take out three vandals so far, had stashed their bodies in an old, dusty room before moving on. The deeper she was getting into the space the closer she believed she was getting. Edon’s Light, she was beginning to sense it. He must be close by.

She checked her display, her helmet displaying the countdown timer in the corner of her vision. Seven minutes, and she still had to get out of this place. She’d have to hurry.

Ahead of her, just around a corner, there was a door at which two vandals stood guard. All of the vandals she’d seen before had been patrolling a space, moving though it silently. This was the first time she’d seen guards, even if Edon could easily take two vandals, it looked promising.

She raced from her cover, punching the first vandal so hard it hit its head against the stone wall and collapsed. The second, she wrapped a palm around its face and slammed its head against the stone wall and it collapsed just as quickly. From there, she didn’t waste any time, throwing open the door and ducking inside, her gun raised.

She spotted Edon without trouble, standing amid five Captains, a servitor, and an Archon, all of them standing before a large table. Edon faced her as soon as she entered, his face pale. They must’ve been questioning him, trying to get information out of him. Their hands went for weapons as soon as they spotted her, the Captain closest to Edon grabbing him by the arm. Amaya lined up her first shot.

“Amaya, no!” He stepped into her path just as she fired, and she scrambled to pull her gun down but the trigger had already been pulled.

The bullet hit him in the shoulder, and he yelled, just as the other Fallen made to charge for her, the first Captain staying behind to hold Edon.

“Let him go!” She shouted, just as one of the Captains reached her. She ducked his first punch, throwing one of her own, infused with light, enough to send the Captain flying back. Another fired a shot at her, but she lifted her pauldron and it clinked off her armor. She punched a third and kicked a fourth, racing towards the fifth as Edon let out at scream of pain, its clawed hand wrapped around Edon’s wounded shoulder.

He was yelling her name when she reached them, and she punched the Captain until he let Edon go, aiming her gun at its head with one hand and holding Edon with the other, her eyes shooting to the archon that had not yet attacked.

“We mean no harm.” The Captain rasped and English, and Amaya’s brows rose.

“Really? Then how about this? Let me leave and I won’t kill you.” She suggested, her eyes darting to the Captains on the cave floor.

“Amaya…” Edon murmured, a hand gripping her wrist tightly. His eyes were heavy lidded with pain, his face still pale, his hand shaking as he gripped her.

“It’s alright, Edon.” She told him quickly, shushing him when he tried again. She pushed him back towards the door, letting her Light become a shield around him as she pushed him through the door and out of the room, her gun trained on the Captain the whole time.

As soon as she was through, she took Edon by the arm and ran.

They’d made it perhaps halfway out before Edon stopped, falling against the wall, clutching his wound and panting.

“Amaya, wait. They were trying to—” He began, only for Sarid to signal through her comms.

“Hang on, Edon.” She cut him off, turning away from him and giving him a moment to rest. “What is it, Sarid?” She asked through her comms.

“I found his Ghost. Are you almost out?” He asked her. She checked her clock. Two minutes left on the timer.

“Yes. He’s with me. We’ll meet you outside soon.” She promised. “Out.” She switched off her coms and turned back to where Edon leaned against the wall, still panting.

“We have to go, Edon.” She told him. “Echo is waiting for us outside. Sarid found Severin.”  
  


She moved to pull him off the wall and Edon caught her arm in a tight grip.

“Amaya, wait. You don’t understand, they don’t want to fight us, they were trying to—”

“Edon, we can’t talk about this right now.” She snapped, interrupting him again. “Once we get you to safety, you can tell me everything, but right now we have to get out of here. C’mon.”

She practically had to drag him out of the cave, eventually looping one of his arms over her shoulder and half carrying him outside, to where the rest of the troops were waiting. It wasn’t until they were back at the front and his Ghost was healing him up that she finally listened to what he’d been trying to tell her and she realized the reality of what she'd done.

“They were trying to make peace.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is it but I really like the idea of Edon working with the Fallen in the future, maybe even meeting Mithrax or something? Idk we'll see.


End file.
